A Girl I Know
by conversationswithdeadpeople
Summary: Maddison Drake lives in a world that will never understand her, and all she has is her friends and unlikely lovers...


**This is a story kicks off at the beginning of the fourth book, and is about someone new to the Harry Potter world-a character I invented. Her name is Maddison Drake, a brilliant girl who grew up with no one, her parent's being murdered by a Death Eater when she was younger. She has a disturbing ability to make everyone around her fall in love with her. She's also mature for her years and pretty much the complete opposite of Hermoine, with a tendency to cause trouble(but she's not bad). This is my first Harry Potter fic, and I'm really writing it for me-so read and review if you like, but I will keep writing even if everyone hates it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Most of the plotlines and characters belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.**

Maddison

"Maddy!" Ginny Weasley almost knocked me over as I straightened up in front of the fire in the Burrow's kitchen.

"Ginny!" I replied, gathering her in a hug. I'm alot taller than she is, so I had to lean down. "Where's Ron?"

"RON!" Ginny yelled. "He's around." She told me. "I'm so glad your here! It's been sooo boring here..."

_That_ makes me smile. It could never be boring if a Weasley is around. I've been best friends with Ron for nearly a year now. I met him in his second year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry-I was new that year, and at first we weren't friends. But in third year, I helped our friend Harry out with some stuff, and the three of us became pretty much inseparable.

I mean, there's Hermoine as well, but she spends so much time in the library...I guess she's my girl best friend. But she's not Ron or Harry.

"Maddy!" Ron suddenly appeared. He crossed the room in two strides and grabbed me into a hug.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Ginny said, winking at me. She thinks we're in love. We're not.

"Are Harry or Hermoine here yet?" I asked. I was sooo excited about this summer, because Ron was taking us to the Quidditch World Cup! I'm really bad at Quidditch, but I still follow it, mainly because Harry is such a good flyer.

"Hermoine gets here tommorrow. Then we go get Harry from his uncle's house." Ron scowled. Harry's his best mate, and he doesn't like the Dursleys. I understand, myself. I grew up in a muggle orphanage, because my parents were killed-like Harry's. But I don't know who killed my parents, just that it was a Death Eater, and that my parents weren't heroes like the Potters. And they weren't going after me. Harry has it worse than I do. At least I don't have to bear the guilt of my parent's deaths on my shoulders, like he does.

"Maddison, dear!" Mrs. Weasley bustles in. "I've heard so much about you from Ronald and Ginny."

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley." I said. "Thanks so much for letting me stay with you this summer."

"Not a problem at all, dear." Wow, Ron is lucky. His mum is awesome. "We couldn't let you miss the World Cup, not when Britain hasn't hosted it in so long...now, you must be hungry-"

"Oh, really, I'm fine." I replied.

"But dear-" Mrs. Weasley stared at me critically.

"Could you make us something, mum?" Ron interrupted. "Maddy, I'll show you my room, and Ginny's, where you'll be sleeping."

We left the kitchen. Ron laughed.

"Sorry." he said as we began to climb the rickety stairs. "She was seconds away on commenting how thin you are. It's best just to let her cook stuff, trust me."

"Fair enough." I grinned at him. I was already enjoying myself.

"This is Ginny's room." Ron said, opening the door. Ginny was sitting on a bed squashed in the corner, idly twisting a bracelet around her wrist.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Ginny." I told her. I like Ginny alot. She's so mature for a thirteen-year old. Much more mature than Ron, anyway.

"No problem." Ginny surveyed the room. "It'll be a bit of a squeze when Hermoine gets here but we should fit."

"I'll show you my room." Ron said. I followed him up even more stairs until-

"Fred! Hi."

"Hey, Maddison." He smiled at me.

God, he is so hot.

I'm serious. The Weasley twins are just _gorgeous._ Red hair, freckles, green eyes...and that smile.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Nothing," George appeared in the doorway behind Fred. "Uh, we have a slight problem-"

Fred grinned at me. "Duty calls." He said, disappearing back into the room. Something that looked like orange smoke was issuing out of the doorway.

Ron led me up more stairs. "Fred and George have started this joke shop thing." He told me. "They've been inventing stuff for ages apparently."

"That's pretty cool." I said absently, thinking of Fred's eyes.

The rest of the day bassed in a quick, happy blur. Me and Ron hung out all afternoon until we all had dinner out in the Weasley's backyard. Fred and George entertained me by showing me these fake wands they'd invented under the table, because their mum doesn't seem to approve of their joke-shop idea.

Me and Ginny went to bed late.

"Hey Maddy?" Ginny's voice came out of the darkness. "Do you like my brother?"

_Which one?_ I thought. Instead, I just laughed.

"No."

"Ok. Goodnight, Maddison."

"Night, Gin."

---------------------------------

RON

The last four days have been great. Maddy and I talked for hours on end, her and Ginny hung out and did girl stuff, and we played Quidditch with Fred and George. Bill showed up yesterday, and Charlie's probably getting here tommorow, before Hermoine. It was our final day before Hermoine arrived.

"Maddison, you are the worst Quidditch player in the world." I said ruefully, as we landed on the ground after a girls-versus-boys game with Ginny and the twins.

"Yeah, I know." Maddy said, annoyed. I think she gets pissed off because she's pretty athletic at everything else. She can run fast, anyway. But once she gets on a broom she seems to lose all her co-ordination. It's quite funny, really.

"C'mon lets go to the orchard." I said, flying away towards the orchard of apple trees over the hill.

"We're heading back!" George called. I could see Ginny follow the twins back towards the house, before Maddy started to walk towards the orchard.

I got there way before she did, so I picked an apple and lay on my back. A while later, Maddy's shadow came over me.

"You should just fly," I said. "It's much faster."

"I'm hopeless at it, remember?" She replied grumpily, throwing her broomstick down and lying next to me.

"Oh come on, Mads. You're not _that _bad." I said. But I was grinning at her because I knew she wouldn't buy it.

"No, I really am." She admitted, laughing. I rolled over onto his stomach and threw the apple core away.

"Harry and Hermoine get here tommorow." I reminded her.

"Yeah, I know."

"It's going to be great," I continued. "The four of us, at the World Cup! But I'm glad you were here for this week as well."

"Me too." Maddy looked away. "It's not much fun spending the summer in an orphanage."

My stomach squirmed. It's hard to know what to say when Maddy or Harry talk about there childhood. I don't know which ones got it worse-Harry, who grew up with relatives who hated him, or Maddy, who grew up with no one at all.

"Is it awful there?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes." She thought for a moment "Well, no not really. But it's hard. I don't have anyone you know? No one ever really cared about me."

I felt a jolt of pity, and moved closer. She looked sad, like she always does when she talks about the orphanage. Sad and lonely. "I care about you. So do Harry and Hermoine."

"I care about you guys, too." Maddy said. She looked up and I was surprised to see her eyes glistening. Maddy _never _cries. "You guys are all I've got."

Impulsively, I leaned over and hugged her close. I'd never felt more sorry for anyone in my whole life. And at first I thought I'd done the wrong thing because she just sat there in my arms for a moment. But then she started to hug me back. And after a few seconds I realised she's shaking and her tears are soaking through my shirt. I didn't really know what to say, so I just held her as she cried and cried.

It felt like we sat there for hours, but it was really only a few minutes before she sat up and wiped her eyes with her hand.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Hey, it's fine." I said gently. I wiped away one of the tears still sitting on her cheek with my one hand. She just looked up at me. And I realised what beautiful eyes she's got. They're brilliantly blue, with a dark ring around the irises. And they're staring at me.

We just stay there, frozen like that. I feel like I can't breathe, like the air around has gone thick. It feels like electricity, running through us. It's strangely erotic. She leans up to me. Is she going to kiss me?

Suddenly an owl flys at us. Pigwidgeon! The stupid bint.(**A/N: I'm not actually sure what this means. I heard it on _Buffy_)** And he's carrying Hermoine's answer to a letter we wrote her a few days ago.

I have no idea what to do, so I just laugh and untie the Hermoine's letter. Maddy smiles at me weakly. Best to just forget about what just happened.

I have no idea what it was, anyway.


End file.
